


Drama

by Yolonolobroyo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon to DAYHII, Fell loses his shit., Fluff, God help sci, Just silly fluff, M/M, My baby boysssss, No Angst, Oh sci is a theatre kid and fell is a theatre fanatic soooo, Post-Relationship, Scifell beans, This was thought up at like one or two am and took a couple days, yeah.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolonolobroyo/pseuds/Yolonolobroyo
Summary: Gay.So headcanon that Fell loves plays and things like that, especially musicals. one day he's just wandering around Sci's house, looking at some things, and he comes across this old looking book. The spine is shredded, the cover is pretty badly damaged, just overall bad condition, like it dealt with a lot of shit before it was shoved on the shelf and studiously ignored, but from what he can tell, it's an album/yearbook of some sort. He starts flipping through it, expecting to see embarrassing/adorable pictures of Sci in high school, but one page stops him in his tracks.The drama club.There, standing behind two other monsters, is a teen version of his boyfriend. He's adorable/awkward as all hell, sure, but he was in the drama club?????Fell keeps looking.Turns out, before Sci was a Science Nerd™, he was the resident theatre kid and starred in like five plays at least. Two of which were musicals.Holy shit.Fell asks Sci about it when he gets home. Sci is a blushy mess because holy fuck where did Fell even find that thing didn't he burn it???? KILL IT. JUST. KILL IT WITH FIRE.





	Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot. Hey, guess what? I was writing this and almost accidentally made it angsty. Why must I destroy everything I touch?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.
> 
> Tumblr is Suchamazingness.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.

Sci was at work. He usually was on Monday. Thing is, Fell woke up _after_  Sci had already left, and he had no clue how to work Sci's dimensional machine thingy, so he's stuck here until Sci gets back.

Not that he's complaining. Underfell sucks. The longer he gets to stay here the better.

Watching TV got boring quickly. Seems Sci's universe didn't have Mettaton yet. Lucky bastards. Fell flopped off of the couch and got up, boredom finally dragging his bony ass to a bookshelf. Scanning the spines, there seemed to be some human classics, textbooks, children's books, and a couple of short fantasy novels. They all seemed to be in fairly good condition.

All but one.

The spine was ripped. He couldn't even tell what the title was supposed to be. Curious, Fell pulled it from the shelf, only to find that it was quite dusty, apparently having gone untouched for a while compared to the other books. The cover was little better than the spine, but he could vaguely make out a few words if he squinted.

Yearbook 199x-199_.

Oh.

O h.

O H O H O H~.

Sci's yearbook huh? Looks like it's in pretty poor condition.

Sci takes care of all of his books.

What could this thing _possibly_  contain that made Sci leave it like this?   
....

Time to find out.

Opening to the first page, Fell didn't recognize any of the signatures scribbled on the inside of the front cover. There weren't many. Some faces and names were scribbled out.

He flipped to a random page.

' ** _CLUBS_** '. The bold word screamed for him to notice it. He noted that the Science Club was on the next page and flipped to it eagerly. He hadn't seen a picture of his Nerd in here so far. What did he look like back then? What kind of people did he hang out with?

**_DRAMA CLUB_**.

_What_? Wasn't the Science Club supposed to be here?

Oh wait. The pages just stuck together. It's fine.

He was about to separate them and turn the page when he noticed Sci's name printed out right beside the word PRESIDENT.

Fell's eyes widened to a comical degree as he tried to pull his jaw back up from hell.

Not only was his boyfriend in the drama club, he was the **_fuckiNG PRESIDENT?!?!?!?_** Why didn't he know about this?!?

_More on page 39_  it read in tiny print on the right corner of page seventeen. He nearly ripped the pages trying to find it.

**_Productions_ **

Fell's mind screeched to a halt. _**Holy shit. Sci's been in a play?!??... I gotta see this.**_

He skimmed through the list.

' **A GYFTMAS CAROL: THE MUSICAL** '

Comic Sans.......'ghost' of Gyftmas past

Fell barely contained his squeals of delight. He didn't think he could adore Sci anymore than he already did, but holy shit.

His boyfriend was a Theatre Kid. A Drama Dork. A Musical Master. The President of Pubescent Performers and Playwrights.

He giggled hysterically. He had located a picture of the crew. In costume. Sci was _adorable_. Standing beside him was a small pink ghost dressed as the ghost of Gyftmas present. There were also pictures of them in the middle of performing the play, which was kind of irritating but also great because one, that is super rude and distracting you dick, but so is that outfit he's wearing, and two, Fell would really like to go thank whoever took these pictures because Sci looks so cute as a little ghost.

_**Wizard of Oz** _

Comic Sans....Scarecrow

Awwwwww, look at him, he's so small. Fell is pretty sure he's dreaming because hOLY HELL.

_**Heathers** _

Comic Sans....JD

HeLP. Fell looked at the pictures, and sure enough, there was Sci in all his glory in jeans and a black leather jacket. He's actually getting quite concerned about his face breaking with the force of his grin. He couldn't see them, but he knew there were probably big ass stars in his sockets.

God.

Could he get any gayer?

  
Wait.

What's that?

There was another thing spine barely visible underneath a stack of books on the top shelf.

He was too short to reach.

Having decided to be a nosy little shit and possibly discover more of Sci's dramatic highschool career, he dragged over a chair. He carefully moved the books -no need to risk breaking anything-, and saw something that nearly reduced him to tears.

Another yearbook, this one from college.

199_-199~

He raced to find the drama club page like a man possessed.

_**Be More Chill** _

Fell screamed quietly. Oh _my gOD_.

Comic Sans..... Michael

_FUCKING HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE TRYING TO KILL HIM?!?_  He flopped on the couch.

Gaaaaahhhhhhh. He was about to cry. It's so beautiful.

He needed a drink. His throat was raw from squealing. Not that he'll ever admit to it.

Striding into the kitchen, he tripped. His face collided with the wooden floor, his skull making a hollow _thunk_  on the floor.

Wait, hollow?

He looked up, brow furrowed. He dragged the sharp tips of his phalanges across the wooden planks until he felt them dip a little farther than they should. He started digging his fingers under the board and pulling up.

Underneath was a cardboard box

199_-199~.

DO NOT OPEN.

So, there's a cardboard box in Sci's house hidden under a floorboard with a date that's sealed shut and labeled 'do not open'. Oh well. Guess that mystery will go unsolved.

Pfft, yeah right.

Using his sharp fingertips, Fell carefully slit the tape holding it closed. Inside the box were large, black... cassette tapes?

He picked one up.

11/12/199_.

2/3.

Hmmmmmmmm.

Curious.

Fell looked closer at the label, flipped it over, and removed the cover, but still couldn't find any hint as to what it was.

Guess he'll just have to watch it and find out.

After he remembered how to work the damn cassette player, he popped it in, not expecting much.

Oh god.

Sci strolled out onto the stage, dressed in black combat boots, a black jacket, and a pair of jeans. The pale pink ghost, apparently Veronica, floated behind him. He pushed open a 'door' and said a few lines. Then the music started. Sci began singing 'Freeze Your Brain'.

Had Fell been standing, he would have swooned. Instead, he simply sighed like a lovesick schoolgirl and propped his arm up on the arm of the couch.

God.

He was _fucked._

\---~~~---

Sci sighed. Work was exhausting and he really just wanted to cuddle his edgy boy.

Then, he heard it.

_"High school is hell, but we navigate it well._   
_It's just what we doooo~_   
_**We make it a two player game!** _

He froze.

_Ohgod oh god oh godohgodohgod nonononono-_

He raced through the doorway, skidding on the tile and staring at the scene before him in horror.

Fell sat on the couch, his back to him, and watching him act on stage in college.

Oh god.

He tried to sneak onto the stairs and out of sight, but failed to get there before Fell whipped around to look at him.

"SCI! Why didn't you tell me you were an actor? This is adorable."

He wished for nothing more than to sink through the floor.

"Didn't think it was important," he mumbled softly. Didn't he burn those damn things? Where did Fell even find them?

Fell started vibrating, a huge grin on his face. Sci backed up a step warily. There were stars in his boyfriend's sockets.

What the fuck?

"Sci." He swallowed nervously as Fell pulled him close and stared into his eyes, dead serious.

"Sci. Nerd. Drama Dork. Musical Master. Minister of War. J-Delightful. This is beautiful." Sci blinked and giggled. That's a hell of a lot better than the teasing he'd been expecting.

Fell gave him a lopsided grin and started dragging him over to the couch. He sat down, pulled the short skeleton into his lap, and covered them in a blanket. Sci leaned against his boyfriend's chest, humming softly in content when he wrapped his arms around him.

They stayed like that for a while, Sci occasionally chuckling at a few scenes and providing fun little bits of commentary. Fell laughed too.

After god only knows how long, Boss called, yelling for his brother to come do his goddamn job. He left with the high school yearbook and ten tapes, gently pressing his teeth to Sci's forehead before he left.

It had been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> https://suchamazingness.tumblr.com/post/166383132454
> 
> Click the link.
> 
> This is good. I promise.


End file.
